


Yoshiko's Bad Festival Time

by fgymevoli



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Festival Stuff, i have no idea what else to tag tbh, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgymevoli/pseuds/fgymevoli
Summary: In which Yoshiko is terrible at festival games, and Kanan is totally ruthless.





	

Yoshiko was totally at a loss. She was absolutely terrible at this...shooting the stuffed teddy bear of the shelf booth. Everytime she fired a shot, it'd go backwards, down, anywhere she _didn't_ want it to go. But she wasn't going to give up yet. She still had about 3 yen coins left, worth 50 each, and she was convinced that she'd make it.

She handed over a coin, and picked up the gun. She even attempted to make calculations about this, but failed. But it was okay, as long as she was confident. Except that didn't matter either. She pulled the trigger, and the bullet went in a totally different direction than the one in which she was pointing her gun. She tried again with her second coin, and failed miserably yet again. Yoshiko was about to slide over her last coin in one last vain attempt when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, save that coin. I don't have any money on me, but I wanted to try this booth."

Yoshiko turned around and saw a blue haired, like her, and much taller than her girl walking towards her. The other girl looked intimidating. Determined. Mature. She jumped out of the way so the other could take her spot. The clearly older girl turned to her before picking up the gun and gave a large grin. A toothpick, probably from some food located at another stand, stuck out of her mouth, kind of like a cigarette.

"I'm Kanan." The other girl said to her. Yoshiko froze. Her mouth felt dry and she couldn't form words for a good few seconds due to being intimidated. To cover this up, she did one of her signature poses, hand across her face with her forefinger between her eyebrows and middle finger under her eyes. Yoshiko finally got over her fright, and gave Kanan a smug look.

"I'm Yohane, the Fallen Angel. While I don't usually do favors like this for mortals like you, I'll make an exception...." After all, Kanan might win Yoshiko that stuffed teddy bear up there if she managed to make the shot, but Yoshiko didn't want to release her motives outloud, incase Kanan decided to back out and leave Yoshiko alone.

"Um...uh-huh." was all Kanan said to that. She had a disgusted face on for a second, but quickly wiped it off with the determination from before as she picked up the gun and aimed it towards the stuffed bear. Kanan pulled the trigger, and the bullet actually hit the stuffed bear off the shelf. Yoshiko was in shock. Was she just unlucky? She guessed so, but at least she could finally get that bear now, all thanks to Kanan!

Yoshiko walked up to Kanan, both arms extended, like how a person mocks a zombie, except the fingers are facing up instead of down. She was awaiting her new gift and best friend. "Thank you, ah, Kanan. Thank you for getting that bear for me, I was having a lot of trouble getti-"

"Huah?" Kanan interrupted her, giving her a look. Yoshiko furrowed her eyebrows and brought her arms down. What does she mean 'huah?'?!

Kanan glanced at the teddy bear, and to Yoshiko. Then back and forth a few times before shaking her head. 

"No. I got this teddy bear for me. Bye. Thanks for the money, and technically free teddy bear."

Then, Kanan lifted the stuffed animal over her shoulder, like a mother does with a baby, and shuffled off, leaving Yoshiko in the dust, nothing more to do and the ultimate sense of defeat washing over her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> HI.....i haven't written anything like this/fanfiction in like 2 years so i'm sorry for any mistakes or anything........Also this is my first fic on here so i'm sorry if it looks weird at all i have no idea how to fully use this site yet haha


End file.
